This invention relates to a power plant or motor which is capable of producing either singly or simultaneously electric or mechanical power outputs. The power plant is driven magnetically and the magnetic drive is energized by a power source, preferably a battery.
Although electric motors or generators are known and conventional and employ the field coil and armature to generate mechanical or electrical output, it is not believed known to generate both mechanical and electrical energy outputs from the same motor/generator or to do so with higher electrical output for a given rotation of the field coils. It is known, for example, that direct-current (DC) machines, either generators or motors-a generator is a rotating machine that transforms mechanical to electrical energy and a motor is a rotating machine which transforms electrical to mechanical energy-have operating characteristics based on the following facts: (a) a conductor moved through a transverse magnetic field has a voltage induced in it. The magnitude of the voltage is dependent upon the strength of the field and the velocity of the conductor with respect to the field; and (b) a current carrying conductor in a transverse magnetic field has a force exerted upon it. The magnitude of the force is dependent upon the strength of the field and the magnitude of the current. It has always been a desire of the generator/motor art to provide for more efficient and effective machines. It has been an industry goal to improve the DC generator/motor machines so that more effective work can be accomplished by a given amount of initial energy in a power source. Even though frictional and electrical losses occur so that all of the energy input cannot be recovered, and certainly an amount of energy greater than that input cannot be obtained, it is desirable to provide alternative generator/motor configurations which advantageously employ known concepts to provide a combination of novel and unobvious features which result in an improved power plant. Such a development is provided by the magnetic propulsion power plant of my invention.